toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toontown blog posts from 2011
Welcome! This is all about what has happened in Toontown in 2011. Fly for Free, but Only for One More Day! January 3, 2011: You’ve been enjoying the Toon Council’s gift of free Estate cannon rentals, but if you haven’t, you still have one more day! Go to the Options & Codes page in your Shticker Book and enter the code WINTER, and you’ll receive 48 hours of cannon rentals at your Estate! If you take advantage of this more than once, that makes you a frequent flier! Need a Little R&R? January 5, 2011: They helped Toons through OPERATION: STORM SELLBOT, but since then they’ve been busy busting Cogs and haven’t been seen much… until next week! For the ToonTask Derby, they’ll be out on the streets, helping Toons finish ToonTasks in record numbers. Who are they? Hint: They’re the stars of the Toon Resistance, and are so brave, their name rhymes with “danger!” Join the Toon Platoon! January 10, 2011: You know the Toon Troopers, but have you heard of the Toon Platoon? You just might be a member! This brave group is made up of the 10 currently online Toons who have rescued the most buildings in a single district. Their names and the star they’ve earned appear on the blackboards in Toon HQs. To learn more and be a star yourself, check out the Toon Platoon section of the Player's Guide.http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/cog-buildings#starsAndTheToonPlatoon/ News from your Favorite Typewriter! January 12, 2011: Toons who pay attention to the finer points of Toontown may notice that they got something they asked for... The adorable 'Toon News... For the Amused' mascot - the jumping, googly-eyed typewriter - has begun acting a little differently. Now, just like Clarabelle, the icon will only appear at the top of your screen when there's a new issue of the News for you to peruse. Once you've read it, the button will disappear. That leaves more room to watch the pies fly! After that, to look at any issue, click the new typewriter tab in your Schticker Book! (And to close it again, click the Schticker Book icon. Are you seeing the trend?) ToonTask Derby On Its Way! January 12, 2011: Get ready to be taken to task, because the ToonTask Derby is this weekend! From January 14-17, complete as many ToonTasks as you can, and you could win an exclusive shirt for your Toon! And if you require a hand (or a paw), there will be some familiar Toon faces on the streets to give aid… Need help with a task? Just ask! Resistance Rangers Do the Derby! January 14, 2011: This weekend is the ToonTask Derby, with special guests, the Resistance Rangers! The Rangers are being deployed because the Toon Resistance wants all Toons in top form, as there’s trouble a-brewin’ with the Cogs (what a surprise). The Derby rules are easy – from the 14th to the 17th, the ten Toons who complete the most ToonTasks each day will win an exclusive Derby shirt. Will YOU be taking part in the ToonTask Derby this weekend? Derby Done! January 18, 2011: The ToonTask Derby is over, and as a result Toons everywhere have Laffed-up, Gagged-up, and Jellybeaned-up! Whatever the Cogs plan on sending us, Toons will be ready to sign for it! So while we wait for the results to be tallied, now’s the time to brag: What were some of the toughest ToonTasks you completed in the ToonTask Derby? Captured Cog Memo! January 19, 2011: A Cog memo was just retrieved by the Toon Resistance! It looks like the Sellbot Cog type that does the best (or for Toons, the worst) work will get something in return. But what? What's the Memo Mean? January 21, 2011: Toons have been put into a tailspin (and they have a lot of tails) over the captured Cog memo disclosed a couple days ago. It says the Cog type who does the best during an “upcoming action” (invasions?) will be “rewarded.” What do YOU think it means? We Heard Your Screen Screams! January 26, 2011: You may have noticed a recent change to the way your Toontown game window behaves when you drag it to change its size. We did this so that things in Toontown wouldn’t stretch or squish when you resized the window. (Well, unless we wanted them stretched or squished.) We heard from lots of unhappy Toons who really, really liked it the “old” way – and the Toon Council takes unhappy Toons very seriously. So we’re going back to the way it used to be! If you want to make sure your window doesn’t look strange, use the Options page in your Schticker Book to change the resolution and switch between windowed and full screen modes. If you don’t mind a little strangeness, go ahead and resize it! BREAKING NEWS - SELLBOTS INVADE! January 26, 2011: Still smarting from their defeat in OPERATION: STORM SELLBOT, the Sellbots have launched a full-scale invasion of Toontown! The Toon Resistance is reporting the Cogs are coming in three waves each day: 2:00 AM - 5:00 AM, 10:00 AM - 1:00 PM, and 6:00 PM - 9:00 PM, all Toontown Time. We don’t know what Sellbots will be in each wave – they could be Cold Callers, they could be Mr. Hollywoods, or anything in between! The upside is there are six invasion-free “safe districts”: Gigglyfield, Crazy Grove, Giggly Hills, Goofy Valley, Silly Valley, Zany Acres. Good luck out there, Toons! Lost Doodle Found! January 28, 2011: While it may seem like the news out there is all Sellbot-bad, here’s something good: The last missing Doodle who chewed the wires and started OPERATION: STORM SELLBOT has been found! This Doodle, named “Sparky,” was discovered outside Lawbot HQ, where he was stuck in a big hole. Welcome back, Sparky – now go help Toons fight Sellbots! Good boy! Operation What? January 31, 2011: With Sellbots swarming the streets as retaliation for OPERATION: STORM SELLBOT, some newer Toons may be wondering: Huh, what’s that? Well, several months ago, a group of Doodles chewed the wires outside Sellbot Towers, bringing down the power and weakening the VP. The Toon Resistance took advantage and declared OPERATION: STORM SELLBOT! For several weeks, every Toon in Toontown could enter the Towers with special Cog Rental Suits and battle the VP. Eventually the power was restored, but not before the Sellbots took a pounding. No wonder they’re still mad! It's No Joke - Jokes Stolen! February 2, 2011: Movers & Shakers have been stealing Jokes all over Toontown! As if the ongoing Sellbot invasions weren’t bad enough, now Toons’ favorite comedy commodity – their Jokes – are going missing everywhere. The recently discovered Cog memo from the VP told the Sellbots if they “distinguish themselves” in the invasions, they’ll be “rewarded.” Does this mean the Movers & Shakers are going to get something from their boss? What will it be? And more importantly, how can Toons get those Jokes back? What's YOUR Favorite Joke? February 4, 2011: Toons tell them to each other to Toon-up. Knock-Knock Doors say them when you walk by. Cogs wouldn’t know one if it bit them on the behind. They’re JOKES, and they’re one of the most valuable things in Toontown! How’s about you tell us YOUR favorite joke! Invasion Poetry! February 7, 2011: As the Sellbot invasions continue, we thought it was time to get inspiring with a little poem: Movers & Shakers, You’ve stolen our Jokes, And damaged our Laff with your Quakes. You better get ready To eat lots of pie And wear a few birthday cakes! Now it’s your turn – write a poem that will motivate your fellow Toons! Movers & Shakers Make Waves February 9, 2011: The Sellbot invasions are over, and the VP has chosen the Movers & Shakers to be awarded... what? We can't quite see exactly, but for stealing Toon jokes during the Sellbot invasions, the Movers & Shakers clearly distinguished themselves in the glaring eyes of their boss. What do YOU think the Movers & Shakers are getting? Happy ValenToons Day! February 14, 2011: Do you have a special Toon? Maybe it's EVERY Toon, or maybe it's just YOU! Give them all some love today, because it's ValenToons Day! Yes, the Sellbot invasions are over, but the Movers & Shakers haven't yet revealed what they received for stealing Toon jokes, so let's take this moment of calm and bask in Toon love! Who's YOUR ValenToon? Movers Move Into Field Offices! February 17, 2011: The Movers & Shakers have been awarded their own building! For stealing jokes from the Toons, the Sellbot VP gave the Movers & Shakers a "Field Office," which if the Sellbot HQ is the "Main Office," must mean it's a building for spreading Cog nastiness even further afield. Initial reports state these Field Offices have two levels – a "Mover Maze" and an "Executive Suite," but the big news is what else they contain – our stolen jokes! It's no laughing matter – we need those back! Have you seen one yet? Toons Behind Bars! February 22, 2011: Reports are coming in that some of the Toons being rescued from Mover & Shaker Field Offices aren’t even the shopkeepers of the building, they’re innocent bystander Toons! This has consistently been the case with buildings that are taken over but have no regular shopkeeper to throw behind bars. So be careful walking the streets out there. We’re talking to YOU, Lemmy Owte! (Isn’t that name kind of asking for trouble?) Tougher Field Offices? Get Outta Town! February 25, 2011: Most Toons are finding the new Mover & Shaker Field Offices quite a challenge, but if you’re sailing through, try going to a higher neighborhood! Field Offices in Donald’s Dreamland and The Brrrgh have more Cogs in the Mover Maze, tougher Bosses in the Executive Suite, and everything does more damage. In other words, you’ll earn that Toon-up from the jokes you recover! Who's the Boss? March 1, 2011: The Movers & Shakers have been given Field Offices, but sometimes the Boss in the Executive Suite isn’t a Mover & Shaker. Why? Well, the Toon Resistance has discovered that Sellbot bosses get a LOT of vacation time, so even though a Mover & Shaker runs the building, sometimes he does it from an Executive Suite at the top of a beach-side resort. At least his portrait is there to remind everyone who’s in charge! Share Your Field Office Know-How! March 7, 2011: Now that Toons have had a little time to explore every nook and cranny of the Mover and Shaker Field Offices, the Toon Council wants to hear from the experts - YOU! Got any tips, hints, tricks, or secrets to share? Well what are you waiting for? Spill the beans! Flippy's Big Secret... March 10, 2011: My fellow CouncilToons and I have been keeping a close eye on Toontown since those Mover and Shaker Field Offices landed – and we can’t help but notice that you Toons have been making SHORT work of those Mazes and Executive Suites! So we’ve been thinking… What could we do to reward you for all your water-balloon-throwing, joke-saving, Cog-crushing effort? We came up with something you’re SHIR-To love… But we’re not ready to let the cat out of the cupboard just yet. (Sorry for SKIRTING the issue!) What do you think we’ve got up our sleeves? An Extreme Scene at Green Bean Jeans! March 16, 2011: You may be wondering how those Toon scientists could still be working on the Silly Meter after all this time… Well for one thing, they’re easily distracted by, well, pretty much everything. But they also have dozens of side projects lurking in the corners of Loony Labs, and one of them just went haywire in Green Bean Jeans on Oak Street in Daisy Gardens! Poor Eugene worked through the night to get it all cleaned up. But what will this havoc mean for the rest of Toontown? It turns out Eugene didn’t quite clean up ALL of that green gunk… There’s still enough left for YOU! All you have to do is swing by the shop and say one of the ‘Green’ SpeedChat phrases to Eugene. Then watch the green-ness grow! Don’t worry, it will only last for a day – and if you want to do it again, you can go back as often as you like (until he really does get it all cleaned up.) And to complete the look, check out the new, super-green fashions in Clarabelle’s Cattlelog! Your friends will be green with envy (or they’ll just be green!) Flippy's Big Closet Surprise! March 16, 2011: So we CouncilToons have been thinking to ourselves... Selves, we need to do something BIG to thank Toons everywhere for showing the Movers & Shakers who's really in charge around here. Is there something they've wanted for a long, long time? Something they can keep, that they'll use every day? Something in their Estates that's made of wood and they can put things in? Hmmm... Well there is one thing... Maybe it's finally time to... DOUBLE THE SIZE OF CLOSETS!!!!!! That's right, Toons! Closets now go all the way up to 50 ITEMS!!! And for a limited time, the 50 item closet will be available in Clarabelle's Cattlelog for just 50 Beans! (After that, you'll have to buy bigger closets one at a time, like before - so act fast!) And we've got one last important question... How do you like the surprise? TOON COUNCIL UPDATE: The Cogs got wind of our Toontastic surprise and have intercepted some Cattlelog shipments! No need to worry though - they won't spoil our fun. The Resistance Rangers are already on the move to recover the Cattlelogs and get them delivered to Toons' homes quickly. Toons should receive their new Cattlelog with the 50 item closet within the next 7 days - so keep checking your telephone! Last Chance to Turn Green! March 20, 2011: Time is running out to try a new hue! If you haven't seen yourself in green, head over to Green Bean Jeans on Oak Street in Daisy Gardens, and say one of the "Green" SpeedChat phrases to Eugene. Your new look will last for a day, and you can spruce it up with the green-themed getups available in Clarabelle's Cattlelog. And hey – with the new 50 Item Closet, you’ve got plenty of room! The Return of the Silly Meter! March 23, 2011: Attention Toons, it's the moment you've been waiting for - The Silly Meter is back in Toon Hall (along with those trouble-making Toon Scientists)! What's it doing there? We're not sure... But where there's a Silly Meter, you can be sure there's something silly just around the corner! Got any guesses? April Toons is here! March 31, 2011: Can Toontown get any wackier? Ready or not, it's time to celebrate the silliest Toon holiday ever – April Toons!! Toons pull silly switcheroos, gravity goes haywire at your Estate, and just wait until you see what your Doodle has to SAY about it! The hilarious holiday runs non-stop from March 31 through April 7. Get your pie-throwing arm ready - you have been warned! Wackiest Ever April Toons' Week! April 8, 2011: Thanks to all Toons for making this one of our most ridiculously silly spring holidays ever! We hope everyone had a Toontastic time! Who knew Toons could jump so high, or that Doodles had so much to say? And now that Mickey, Donald, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto are all back where they belong, we can take a second to look back on all the fun! What silly things did YOU do this April Toons’ Week? Toons "Get Connected!" April 13, 2011: You may have seen our two newest Toons, RockStarBR and Hanaroni on Disney Channel TV, talking about all these new Sellbot Field Offices in Toontown! Now your Toon can get the same Toontastic new Get Connected Sellbot Field Office shirt! Every Toon can get one Get Connected Sellbot Field Office shirt from now until May 15, 2011.'' Get Connected'' Toons RockStarBR and Hanaroni would love to meet you! They’ll be in Toontown every Saturday and Sunday through April. You can usually find them in Toontown Central in these Districts: Bouncy Summit Kooky Grove Welcome Valley You’ll know it’s them by the special Get Connected symbol floating over them. So make sure you give them a warm and wacky Toontown welcome! Toons of the World Unite and Get Connected!! Toon Resistance Alert: Cog Invasion!! April 15, 2011: The Toon Resistance's recent reports are confirmed: Number Cruncher Cogs are on the move and swarming into Toontown today! You definitely don’t want your Toon audited by one of these crunching Cashbots. So Toons unite and get your best gags ready! Let's show these Number Crunchers that their number is up! For Toons who want to stay clear of the Number Crunchers swarm, the Toon Resistance has hidden the following Districts as safe zones from the Cogs: Crazy Grove Gigglyfield Giggly Hills Goofy Valley Silly Valley Zany Acres Hmm... wonder why a Cashbot would pick April 15 of all days to invade Toontown?? Jellybean Day On Its Way! April 20, 2011: You asked for it and it’s coming back – Jellybean Day! Toons can celebrate their beloved candy with double jellybean awards in Toon Parties all day long this Friday April 22! I can’t wait to blast out of Party Cannons all day long! How are YOU celebrating Jellybean Day this Friday? Jellybean Day a Big Hit! April 26, 2011: Toons know how to throw a party, especially when it means double beans! Cannons roared and Toons soared, bouncing from trampoline to trampoline as the jellybeans kept on rolling in during Toon Parties everywhere! After all the dancing and celebrating, one thing’s for sure – Toons love their jellybeans! Thanks to everyone for making Jellybean Day so much fun! Reminder to "Get Connected!" April 27, 2011: We’ve seen tons of Toons around town proudly sporting the new Get Connected Sellbot Field Office shirt! Have you gotten YOURS yet? Get Connected Toons RockStarBR and Hanaroni have been having a great time meeting lots of Toons each weekend! They’ll be in Toontown Central every Saturday and Sunday through May 8. You can find them usually in Bouncy Summit, Kooky Grove or Silly Valley. Come on by and say “hi” this weekend! MiniGolf May-nia this Weekend! May 4, 2011: Grab your golf clubs – May is here and it’s time for Toontown’s fourth-annual Acorn Acres Invitational! The minigolf mania begins this Friday, May 6 and runs through Monday, May 9. Members are invited to play Chip ‘n Dale’s MiniGolf to try and sink the most “holes-in-one” on the course of their choice during one of those four days. The 40 Toons with the MOST “holes-in-one” on each course - each day - during the Invitational win a Toontastic minigolf shirt! Good golfing, Toons! Category:History of Toontown Category:Toons